A day in the life of Yuffie
by moonstar-lightrain
Summary: Follow Yuffie as she deals with wake up calls, jerks and possibly....love? R&R please! First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note****: THIS IS MY FIRST TYPED FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!so yeah, don't hate, and if there are any flames, i like to have solid prove!!! I don't want to hear that you hate my story without good evidence on why it sucks, or else the flames will be used to create another horrible fic!!!!**

**Warning****:...There may be excessive swearing, bloodshed, bashing, and other things**

**Disclaimer****:...If i owned it, would i be writing this?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

It was a fine afternoon in the town, with busy streets, random fights and the ocasional lost tourist. Why did this seem perfect? Because the teen of 19 was used to it by now, after living here for most of her life. This teen had a loud mouth, a free-spirit, and a wild imagination that she would find a perfect, decent, non-hating of everything bloody man. Yes, this girl was none other than the ninja Yuffie Kirasagi. Now then, we find Yuffie...sleeping in her bed, at 1:30 in the afternoon. What a wonderful way to start out the day, isn't it? Squall Leonheart didn't think so, which brings us as to why he's going to slice and dice the innocent thing known to all as Yuffie's front door, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Aerith Gainsborough, and Cid Highwind behind him. "Perfect, just fuckin' perfect. She wants to go out yet she's the one sleepin' in!!!! Girl needs to go to sleep earlier!!" Cid complained, taking a drag out of the infamous cigarette, AKA the cancer stick, happy stick, and waste of time to many people. Aerith sighed, and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"She's a teen, leave the door alone. It's probably unlocked," And boy was Aerith right. All the windows and the door were unlocked, and the place was a mess...(A/N:We won't get into what was in there, for it wasn't going to be quick...Anyways, back to the storyline, which is not yet all there, so..hit in head by fanofonepieceGET BACK TO THE STORY!!!!! Me:alright, alright, jeez...) Leon went straight to Yuffie's room and opened the door, to find that Yuffie was half-way off her bed, head on the floor, all while still sleeping. And this was how Yuffie woke up when a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped on her.

What a lucky, perfect day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, How'd you all like it?? Please review, for it might give me inspiration!!!**

**fanofonepiece: Or a reason not to do it**

**me:oh, shut up and write your own stories.**

**Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hugs**

**Also, Free cookies to all that review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, and welcome back!!! If you are reading this then that means you either liked this or you got lost!!!! Wait, that isn't good...sweatdrops Eheh, well, anyways, another installation of this random fic!!!**

**Disclaimer:...Do you really want me to tell you that i suck bad enough not to own this??**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!??!??!" To say that Yuffie was pissed was an understatement, as she stood in all her glory; muscle shirt, shorts and hair, all soaking wet. "You wanted to wake up early, so we woke you up," Leon dead-panned, bucket in his hand, as Aerith and Cid bursted out laughing, and Cloud had a smirk on his face. Tifa just stood there, hands on her hips, ready to get into a lecture about sleeping habits. Now, this was normally Aerith's job, but seeing how she could barely stand right now, Tifa took over.

"Yuffie, we've told you time and time again about getting to sleep earlier. What if the Heartless attacked, were woken up, and was killed because you couldn't see straight from of lack of sleep!? You need to get to bed earlier, not at 2 in the morning!!" This went on for the next 10 minutes, Yuffie freezing from the water, Tifa droning on and on, Leon lookng as impassive as ever, and the two laughing adults getting to thier senses. Finally, Tifa finished, and Yuffie let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I understand that you want me in a good sleeping habit, and yada yada yada, so can I now get dried off!?!?!? I mean, c'mon, you threw ice-water at me!!!" Yuffie exclaimed, gesturing to her wet figure, making Aerith start laughing again. Cloud and Cid brought the laughing woman outside, with Tifa following. Leon was the last to leave, giving Yuffie a cold look, before slamming the door. "Jeez, does that man have any life at all!? I'd be surprised if one day he gets a girlfriend!!! Yuffie stated, before digging around to find some decent clothes. How, the world may never know...

Unfortunatly, Yuffie's day was not going to get any better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, yeah, this is the second chappie...it's kinda short like the first one. Anyways, it might get longer, who knows!!**

**Please read and review, i don't know what to do!!!!!!...Well, maybe I do, but i don't know myself, so it all works.**

**Beta-ed-ed by: fanofonepiece (fanofonepiece does a v sign) YEAH!!!**


End file.
